The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Berberis thungerii, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hoho 2’. ‘Hoho 2’ is grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventors in June of 2010 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Aurea’ (not patented) that was growing in a production field in Zevenaar, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one the Inventors using softwood stem cuttings in Zevenaar, The Netherlands in July of 2011. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.